the dark clow cards
by mia563
Summary: chapter3 uploaded the first card is captored read to find out who captored the card please R
1. the new adventer

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors. I'm using the English names. Fist card captor fic please, please R&R  
  
Sakura's symbol appeared on the floor magic flower around her and a new card was created: hope.  
  
I year later  
  
"Sakura get up your going to be later, Sakura get up" throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"I'm up Tori you didn't have to throw that at me."  
  
"You're late for school."  
  
"I'm what" getting out of bed and dress and racing around the room gaveling up her school stuff.  
  
"Will you keep it down I'm trying to sleep here."  
  
"Sorry Karo but I'm late.'  
  
"Late you not late it's only 7:00"  
  
Out in the kitchen Tori was having some coffee when "Tori" was heard from Sakura's room.  
  
"What" Tori looking completely innocent  
  
"Why did you get me up so ealier?"  
  
"I was bored.'  
  
"It's ok. I wonder what Li's doing now."  
  
"Sounds like you have a crush on Li."  
  
Blushing "I do not."  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Sakura went to get her bag then went to the door.  
  
"Hay were are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to help Madisson it's her day for class room duty."  
  
"Ok see you later" Sakura went out side and started blabbing down the sidewalk." and be careful."  
  
"You worry too much Tori."  
  
"With good reason."  
  
Down the street Madisson was walking to school.  
  
"Hay Madisson wait up."  
  
"Hay Sakura."  
  
Sakura skated down the side walk sensed something lost control and ran into a tree.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?"  
  
"Ya, think so Madisson."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I sensed some thing. I don't know what it was."  
  
"Could it have been a clow card?"  
  
"All the clow cards were caught and turned into star cards, besides it was the same felling when I meat Li."  
  
"Maybe Li's back in town."  
  
"It's not Li it's sort of different besides if Li was back in town he would have called. Come on we need to get to school it is you day for class room duty."  
  
Sakura and Madisson started the work as soon as they got there. Soon all that was left to do was bring some books to the office. Half way down the hall Sakura stopped.  
  
"What I it Sakura?'  
  
"I sensed it again briefly something's going to happen I just know it."  
  
"Maybe Eli's testing you again."  
  
"I know his presents its not Eli besides he has the essence of clow reed this present is unfamiliar."  
  
"We have to get to class the bell will ring soon."  
  
Sakura and Madisson dropped off the books then returned to there class room. The bell rang just as the sat down. The day went by without anything happening. Sakura senescence the same presents on and off as the day went on. Each time she tried to find out were it was coming from. But couldn't locate it.  
  
"Any luck finding where it was coming from Sakura?"  
  
"No, it disappears before I could find were it was coming from. We need to see Julien."  
  
"Julien do you have some of Yue's magic?"  
  
"I can only sense magic. Why?"  
  
Have you been sensing anything strange?"  
  
"Yes I have. Is everything ok?"  
  
"I'm not shore I just have this strange filling that something is going to happen."  
  
"We can't do anything. We just have to wait."  
  
"Sakura I have to get home."  
  
"Ok Madisson see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Sakura went home a shadowy figure watched her from about.  
  
What do you think? Please R&R.  
  
Does any one know the name of Sakura's father's name? 


	2. Reunion

Thanks to Clow Gal for Sakura's dad's name.  
  
Disclaim: I do not own card captors Sakura.  
  
"What took you so long Sakura?" Tori asked as Sakura came in.   
  
"I went to see Julien I keep sensing this strange present. I have a bad felling about it."  
  
Andien walked in "you won't believe what happened to day. "  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was snowing in the middle of the street."  
  
Sakura ran to her room. "What is it Sakura?"  
  
"Nothing dad." In Sakura's room "kero have you been sensing anything strange today?"  
  
"Now that you're mentioned it I've and it felt it before. Yes new high score."  
  
"What is it kero?"  
  
"It fells like Clow reed's sister." Kero stopped playing the play station floated up looking serious  
  
"Yes her magic was no were near Clow reed's but it was still powerful. Clow reed locked her magic away after she tried to take over the world with it."  
  
"Kero if her magic is locked away then why are we sensing her magic."  
  
"Sakura it's time you should now about the over book. Clow reed had to make shadow cards to lock her magic away. If some one opened the book the entire world is in danger. For every Clow card Clow reed made he had to make a shadow card that was slightly more powerful to lock his sister's magic away. If these cards were released the hole world is in danger."  
  
"What would happen to Clow reed's sister's magic if the book was opened?"  
  
"Her magic would have decrees so much that it's not a threat, but the cards are. In the wrong hands they could be dangers"  
  
"Sakura phone."  
  
"Ok. Hello?"  
  
Sakura have you been sensing anything strange?"  
  
"Li! Yes, I have been sensing some thing strange. Kero just told me about another book. There called shadow cards and I think some one has released them."  
  
"I'm coming there to help?"  
  
"Li when will you be here?"  
  
"I'm leaving now I'll be in class first thing tomorrow. Be careful"  
  
"I will see you then." Sakura then called Madisson and told her that Li was coming back.  
  
"Looks like your boyfriends coming back."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Throwing a pillow at kero.  
  
The next day Sakura got up early to meet Li at school.  
  
"You're up early Sakura."  
  
"Oh Tori, Li's back. I want to meet him at school."  
  
Sakura was out the door be for Tori could say anything she bladed down the sidewalk thinking about Li when a boy stepped out from around the corner.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
"Uh?" crash Sakura hit the boy.  
  
"When I told ruby and spinel that I'd see you Sakura I didn't think you would crash into me."  
  
"Eli what are you doing here?" getting to there feet  
  
"I sensed a dark force here and thought you could us my help."  
  
"Do you know anything about the shadow cards?"  
  
"Only that Clow reed created them to look his sisters magic away. I don't remember all of my past life."  
  
"Come on Li should be at school by now."  
  
"Li's here to." Walking towards school.  
  
"Ya he called yesterday and asked if I sensed anything strange. He said he'll be in school today because of it."  
  
Sakura and Eli walked to school Eli went to the office and Sakura went to find Madisson. She couldn't find her till class started.  
  
"Madisson Eli's here too."  
  
"How do you know he's here Sakura."  
  
"I Ran into him walking to school."  
  
"Class settle we have two new students. You might remember them from last year Li Syaoran and Eli Hiiragisawa. Please take your seats.  
  
What do you think? Please R&R 


	3. the first captor

Dislciamer: I do not own card captors sakura but the plot is mine  
  
Sakura made two notes and passed them to Li and Eli they said meet me at lunch by the east wall.  
  
Out side Li and Eli meat Sakura at the tree.  
  
"How much do you know about what's going on Li?"  
  
"Nothing Sakura.'  
  
"Ok, from what I know Clow reed had a sister that tried to take over the world so Clow reed locked her magic in a book that holds shadow cards. Kero thinks that the book has been open sense we can sense her magic."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Come on.'  
  
Sakura Li Eli and Madisson ran to were the screams were coming from,  
  
"A shadow card."  
  
Sakura stood at the edge of a blizzard holding her key.  
  
"Sakura you can't."  
  
"LI if I don't do anything a lot of people will freeze to death."  
  
"Ok, do it."  
  
"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, key of the stars powers of light reveal the staff the force ignite release."  
  
"Any ideas Sakura?"  
  
"Yes firey.  
  
I call upon the power of my star firey with powers burning bright draw you straight from my light star card."  
  
Firey came from the card and went into the blizzard.  
  
"It's not working."  
  
"We can do one more thing Madisson. Li can you help?"  
  
"Yes." Li called his sword" element come to my aid fire.'  
  
Fire shot out of the middle of his sword and help firey melt the snow. What was left turned into a black woman that looked like the snow card.  
  
"Sakura.'  
  
"Right. Shadow card return to your power confined blizzard." A card farmed above Sakura's staff and the Blizzard was pulled in. the card floated down to Sakura's hand. She looked at it walked to Li.  
  
"Here." Handing it to Li.  
  
"Why are you giving it to me?"  
  
"I have the snow Li besides you always wanted the Clow cards."  
  
"Thanks. Do you think they noticed us?"  
  
"No come on."  
  
The four of them went back to the east wall were they meat.  
  
"Eli do you know anything else about these cards?"  
  
"No Kero and Yue will know all about them we should talk to them."  
  
"I'll call Julien and have him meat us at my house."  
  
"Ok Sakura.'  
  
After school Sakura Madisson Li and Eli meat Julien who was in his Yue form.  
  
"Why did you want to se me Sakura? It sounded important."  
  
"We need information on the shadow cards. The blizzard card attacked some students at school today."  
  
"They are like the Clow cards but they are more powerful then the Clow card but they do the same thing. All you have to do now is find the person who opened the book. Find out if he is going to use the cards for evil."  
  
"And if they are going to?"  
  
"Then you will have to train so you can defeat me this time Li."  
  
The front door opened. "Sakura you home?"  
  
"Yue transform."  
  
Yue transformed back into Julien just as Andien came in the room.  
  
"There you are how was school?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why are all of you here?"  
  
".We'll making a club."  
  
"Nice one Sakura." Li whispered to Sakura.  
  
"They have to leave super will be soon."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See you tomorrow Sakura."  
  
"Oh Li I'll help you train tomorrow after school."  
  
"Ok thanks Sakura."  
  
This chapters done. I've desired to have this fic a S+S please R&R  
  
Also below is a list of the star cards I am stuck on the names for the shadow cards. There are 52 in total if you have any suggestions please post them in the reviews. The ones that I have found names for are not posted. If you post one that I like I will give you full created for it.  
  
Clow/star cards ________ Shadow cards  
  
The arrow  
  
The bubbles  
  
The fight  
  
The glow  
  
The illusion  
  
The move  
  
The return  
  
The sand  
  
The shadow  
  
The shield  
  
The shot  
  
The silent  
  
The sleep  
  
The song  
  
The storm  
  
The sword  
  
The through  
  
The thunder  
  
The time  
  
The wave 


End file.
